The present invention relates to a method of compiling and evaluating local traffic data, and to an apparatus for implementing the method. More particularly, the invention is directed to a method and apparatus of the type wherein a radar sensor is connected to an evaluation device by way of a transmission device; wherein the radar sensor emits a continuous signal at a constant frequency and amplitude and at a fixed, vertical angle of incidence .alpha. and, as soon as a moving object passes the radar beam with a speed component in the direction of the beam, receives part of the signal reflected at the object and shifted in frequency due to the Doppler effect; wherein the two signals are mixed to generate a first output signal at the difference frequency; and wherein the evaluation unit includes a pre-connected lowpass filter in order to avoid spectral convolutions, an analog-digital converter, and a subsequently connected digital signal processing device.
Methods and apparatuses of this type are employed, for example, to monitor and control or statistically compile information on the traffic flow on limited-access highways, inter-urban highways, and/or in intra-city traffic. They can also be used for track-bound traffic, such as for railroads, and for automatic warehousing or in industrial processing, for example to monitor and control automatic production lines.